Long bone
A long bone is a non-tradeable bone dropped by monsters that drop big bones, such as giants, ogres, and trolls. Uses The long bone's primary use is to be sold to Barlak, a Dorgesh-Kaan cave goblin, for 1,000 coins and 1,500 Construction experience. This requires completion of the quest Death to the Dorgeshuun, level 30 Construction, and the purchase of a player-owned house. Note that during some parts of the quest, The Chosen Commander, players will not be able to sell long bones to Barlak. After the quest is completed, Barlak will be interested in purchasing items again. Long bones can also be buried and give the player 15 Prayer experience, the same as big bones. This is not recommended, and when a player attempts to bury them, a warning tells the player that "someone" might be willing to buy it; this does not appear if used in prayer via other means. Long bones can also be used on an altar in a player-owned house, used at the Ectofuntus or cremated. In any case, the Prayer experience bonuses apply as if the player had used big bones. Obtaining long bones Although there are many monsters that drop long bones, they are fairly rare. There are a few common ways that players obtain long bones. Hill giants and moss giants are the most commonly killed monsters because they are abundant, have a low combat level, and have a decent drop table for profit on the side. Desert Lizards can also be efficiently killed because of their low combat level, especially when using a stab weapon. Some players find long bones by killing river trolls and rock golems in the Enchanted Valley. This requires partial completion of the quest Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen. List of monsters Below is a list of monsters which drop long bones: * Aquanites * Cave horrors * Cliff * Crocodiles * Cyclopes * Dagannoth guardians * Dark beasts * Desert Lizards * Fire giants * Ganodermic beasts * General Graardor * Giant moles * Giant frogs * Giant Rocs * Giant skeletons * Goraks * Grotworms * Hill giants * Ice giants * Icelords * Ice trolls (all variations) * Kree'arra * Kurask * Mature grotworms * Mogres * Moss giants * Mountain trolls * Mutated bloodvelds * Mutated jadinko guards * Mutated jadinko males * Nail beasts * Ogres * Pit ogres (only during Love Story) * River trolls * Rock Golems * Sea Snake Youngs * Sea trolls (from Swan Song) * Steel dragons * Suqahs * Terror dogs * TokTz-Ket-Dills * Tortoises * Tree spirits * Various members of the troll race * Warped tortoises * Yeti (including Nial Swiftfling in his Yeti form) * Zombie impling jar Trivia * It is also possible to obtain a Long bone by killing mutated jadinko guards and males, despite the fact that they don't drop big bones at all. * A bonecrusher will not crush a Long bone. See also * Curved bone nl:Long bone fi:Long bone Category:Construction